


Five Times Jeremy Heere Wets Himself and One Time Somebody Else Does

by StOrY1



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bed-Wetting, Bullying, Dead dove don’t eat, Deliberate Wetting, Diapers, Forced Wetting, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy Whumpfest, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Spanking, Wet Dream, Work In Progress, fear wetting, messing, more tags to be added as the story progresses, near rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StOrY1/pseuds/StOrY1
Summary: Look at the title.  Look at the tags.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Chloe Valentine, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell/Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski & Jeremy Heere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Pain shot up through Jeremy’s back as Rich pushed him against the bathroom wall. The back of his head connected with the tile in a thump which knocked his glasses askew made him see stars. Another shove from Rich. The part of of Jeremy that hurt more than his head or his back was very unfortunately his bladder. 

Jeremy had been avoiding the bathroom all day. Rich Goranski had it in for him, and it seemed that he had a sixth sense for knowing when Jeremy was somewhere away from teachers where Rich could ruin his life without facing consequences. Now, as Jeremy felt the smallest trickle of something warm make its way into his boxers, the only thing he regretted more than not going to the bathroom sooner was being born. Trying to wait hadn’t stopped Rich from going after him, it had only added a whole new level of awfulness to the situation. 

Jeremy pressed his legs together and gritted his teeth. Eventually Rich would get tired of beating him up. If he could get through it without visibly pissing himself, he’d call it a win, which just went to show how shitty his life was. That he was going to end most days with more bruises than he started them with was a given, and it wasn’t like there was a lot of dignity in that, but there were lows that even Jeremy had not yet reached. 

Another shove from Rich. Another spurt of warmth in Jeremy’s pants, bigger this time. He sucked in a breath. Tears prickled at Jeremy’s eyes. 

“Uh-oh,” said Rich, looking down at Jeremy’s crotch. Okay, so it was noticeable. For a moment Rich didn’t do anything. His mouth was open a little, like he was afraid he went too far. Then he twitched like he’s having some kind of mini seizure and all of the meanness came back into his eyes. He didn’t push Jeremy again, but held him firmly. “Did baby have a little accident? Don’t worry. It’s not so bad. Yet.” 

Jeremy sniffled. Rich gave Jeremy a light shake and laughed. Jeremy’s legs were tingly, all pins and needles like he sat weirdly in his chair and they fell asleep, only they weren’t numb. They were _warm_. Jeremy’s bladder had given up the fight. The pain that had been plaguing Jeremy faded eerily as wetness traveled down his legs, excruciatingly slowly as time had seemed to stop. It pooled inside his shoes and at his feet. 

Rich shook his head in false sympathy. “Guess you couldn’t hold it, huh? Bet you piss the bed. No wonder you stink all the time.”

Jeremy’s legs gave out and he slid down against the wall, landing in the puddle he’d made. He covered his face. Through his fingers he saw a flash of light. He looked up. Rich was taking a picture of him with his phone. Before Jeremy could hide his face again, Rich took another picture.

Then, Rich left with a gleeful cry of “Smell you later!”

At first Jeremy couldn’t move. He sat in his puddle, trying to process what he had done. Had he really just wet his pants in the school bathroom? Had Rich really just taken a picture? Impossible, only if it hadn’t happened, then why was he sitting here in a pool of his own urine? Shakily, Jeremy crawled towards the bathroom stall, and locked the door. 

Maybe minutes passed. Maybe hours. Michael found Jeremy. It wasn’t that hard. Jeremy was sitting on the floor, so Micheal could see his drenched lower half at the gap between the door and the ground. 

“Jeremy?” Michael crouched down to peer under the gap. Jeremy didn’t answer him. “I saw the picture everybody is passing around, and I figured you could use these.” He brandished a pair of red sweatpants, the ones he wore during PE. Jeremy’s own pants were cold and clammy now, but his face couldn’t be hotter. 

“None of this matters,” Michael continued. “We’re going to graduate in less than two years. You’ll never see Rich Goranski again, or anyone else at this stupid school who treats you like dirt. You’ll only have to deal with me, and I think you’re cool no matter what.” 

Jeremy took the pants. Shakily, he managed to stand up and change into them, leaving the wet ones in a heap on the floor. Michael’s sweats were too big for him. He had to hold them up to keep them from sliding down his waist. He didn’t have any underwear because he’d peed in his and it’s not exactly the kind of thing that people keep spare pairs of in their locker. Besides that, Jeremy’s legs were still wet, which made the soft lining of the sweatpants damp. His shoes squelched as he unlocked the door of the stall and walked out. 

Michael looked Jeremy up and down, then pulled him in for a hug. 

“You wanna go to the nurse?” Michael asked. “Get her to send you home?” 

Jeremy shook his head. “She’d have to call my dad. Everyone at school might know what happened, but he doesn’t have to.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rich offered Jeremy a pair of diapers the next morning. Disgusted, Jeremy threw them back at him. 

“That’s up to you,” Rich said. “I’m only trying to help. By the way, if I catch you using the bathrooms at school, I’ll kill you.”

Jeremy shrugged. Rich wasn’t going to literally kill him, and he honestly didn’t think he could do anything worse than he already had. Rich seemed to know that too. 

“Never mind,” Rich said. “If I catch you in the bathrooms, I’m coming for Michael. Personally, I’d like to see you wear the diapers like the piss baby you are, but if you’d rather wet your pants again, go for it.”

Jeremy chose the unspoken third option: He avoided all liquids until after school.

About a month into this he had his second accident. It was 90 degrees out, and he’d relented, drinking a bottle of water after gym class. That went okay, until near the end of the day. He thought he’d make it home. He was wrong.

When the school bell rang, Jeremy rushed outside to the parking lot to meet Michael. 

“Listen,” he said, getting into Michael’s PT cruiser to ride home. “I need you to book it.”

“No problem.”

It shouldn’t have been. Jeremy squirmed in the passenger seat, but he could make it. He wasn’t a little kid, and he hadn’t even drank that much.   
Less than one minute from Jeremy’s house, a dog leapt out in front of Michael’s car, necessitating a sudden stop. Jeremy’s poor bladder didn’t stand a chance. He pissed himself on the spot. 

Michael looked over at him and groaned, probably thinking of how he’d have to wash his car seats.


	3. Chapter 3

With the Squip came the successful rebranding of Jeremy Heere, from the dweeb and pants wetter to popular douche canoe extraordinaire. Rich being his friend helped. Jeremy quickly found that Rich took a unique amount of initiative in his bullying, and though most of the student body enjoyed his antics, without Rich leading them the worst thing they did of their own accord was gossip. Jeremy changed his wardrobe, blocked Michael from his vision, and dated Brooke, all according to the Squip’s directions. This worked, and his social standing climbed.

Jeremy hoped that everyone would forget who he used to be, especially Christine. Granted, Christine had never said an unkind word to him before, but that was mostly because she’d hardly said any words to him at all. Now she talked to him. That was a step in the right direction, or progress, as Michael would have put it had they still been talking. 

It seemed that nobody remembered who Jeremy was before, which was a good thing. Sometimes Brooke said she liked him because he was vulnerable, which made Jeremy worried that she was referring to his at school accident. The Squip refused to confirm whether she was or not, claiming it was irrelevant. The way the super computer looked at Jeremy when it said that made him squirm. It knew everything about Jeremy, up to and including the fact that he was worthless to his core. 

Another thing that made Jeremy wonder if anybody remembered what he’d been like before was Chloe Valentine. She was in his chemistry class. A week before Jake’s Halloween party, she sat down next to him before the class started. She pulled her seat close to his, and leaned in so close that he could smell her perfume. 

“I want you to help me pick out my Halloween costume,” she purred. 

“Um...”

Chloe put his hand on Jeremy’s neck. All the hairs there stood on end. 

“You know I’m dating Brooke, right?” Jeremy reminded her. 

Chloe gave him a playful shove. “My god! Are you accusing me of coming on to you?” She didn’t exactly sound angry. In fact, she sounded like she was daring him to do just that. 

“No?” Jeremy said, looking to the Squip for verification. The super computer merely smirked. “It’s... it’s just...”

Chloe rolled her eyes and raked her fingernails up through Jeremy’s hair. “We’re _friends_ , Jeremy. Why shouldn’t a friend help another friend pick out a costume for Halloween?”

“I guess.” 

Chloe placed her phone on Jeremy’s desk. She had her browser open to a page of baby costumes on Party City. Jeremy’s face heated up. 

“Well?” Chloe prompted. 

Grimacing, Jeremy pointed to one which included a blue skirt with white dots. 

Chloe scoffed. “No way. That’s ugly as shit. I’m choosing the pink.” 

Before Jeremy could retort, she gave his thigh a quick squeeze, making him yelp. Then, she turned back to her own seat like nothing had happened. The class was beginning. 

“What was _that_ ,” Jeremy thought at the Squip. Not only was his heart racing, it was being rather treacherous about the part of his body that it was choosing to pump all of that blood to. He shifted in his seat, crossing his legs. 

“Don’t worry about it,” the Squip soothed. 

“Just how am I supposed not to?” 

“The more you listen to me, the less you have to worry. You should know that by now.” 

The rest of the day went as usual, until lunch. For a brief moment Michael, usually invisible to Jeremy, appeared, walking in the direction of his lunch table. 

“Trip him,” the Squip ordered. 

“What? No.” 

“Trip him, or you’ll have reason to regret it.” 

“I’m not doing that.” Blocking Michael from his vision, Jeremy could excuse himself for. Hurting him was different. 

“You are behaving like Jeremy 1.0. I thought we’d fully upgraded you. Perhaps not.” 

“Perhaps not,” Jeremy peevishly agreed. He braced himself, expecting an electrical shock. It didn’t come. 

In fact, his punishment didn’t come until early the next morning. 

His alarm went off at five AM, as it had been ever since he got the Squip. The expectation there was that he’d get up and work out for two hours before driving his dad’s car to school. It wasn’t unusual for Jeremy to make a groggy attempt at hitting the snooze button. What he was too sleepy to realize was unusual was that the Squip let him. 

The alarm went off a second time. Once again, Jeremy hit the snooze. In the back of his mind, he was aware that he needed to go to the bathroom, and badly, but the last thing he wanted to do was get out of bed. 

“If you need to use the bathroom, then do,” the Squip suggested, in a light, soothing voice that didn’t rouse Jeremy in the least. Jeremy was used to obeying the Squip, and that’s just what he did. At the Squip’s suggestion, he relaxed completely. Within seconds, a wet patch had formed on the front of Jeremy’s boxers. There was a jolt within Jeremy. Awareness! He blinked, rubbing his eyes. This wasn’t right. 

“Hmm,” murmured the Squip. “There is a bit of Jeremy 2.0 in you. But, as you said earlier today, Jeremy 1.0 isn’t quite gone yet. Jeremy 1.0 wants to sleep, doesn’t he?”

In response, Jeremy yawned. The Squip began to gently stroke his hair, lulling him back to sleep. Jeremy drifted off, and though he didn’t quite lose consciousness the wet spot grew. As he wet the bed, all Jeremy was aware of was a comforting sensation of release, and a pleasant warmth that started at his crotch and seeped down his bottom and up his back. The sense of well-being was profound and humbling. Yes, he was having an accident, but he couldn’t help it. Yes, the Squip was watching and judging, but there was nothing he could do to win the respect of the super computer, so why even try? There was nothing wrong with peeing himself. Jeremy was a pro at that at this point. 

“Yes,” the Squip whispered. “You are enjoying this. How pitiful. You know, deep down, you enjoyed the day in Michael’s car as well. You could have held it a little longer, but you didn’t want to, did you? You knew there would be no consequences from him, and in a way it felt good to embarrass yourself. It felt good to be less than nothing. Water seeks its own level, as they say.”

Jeremy sighed in his sleep, his bladder now completely empty. He felt like he was in a trance, half-asleep and half-awake, aware of what he’d done but still untroubled by it. In fact, all he could feel was pleasure. Within a few seconds, he’d had another kind of wet dream.

The next time Jeremy’s alarm went off, as he reached out to hit snooze, he was overcome with a confused feeling that something was wrong. He sat up, panicking a little inwardly. The boxer shorts and tee shirt he’d worn to bed clung to him. He shivered. 

“You wet the bed,” the Squip informed him. “Turn on your light.” 

Jeremy reached out for his bedside lamp. The damage of what he’d done became fully apparent. He was sitting in a gigantic wet patch. His mattress, blankets, and sheets were saturated. The inside of his boxers were not only wet, but sticky and slick in a way he’d been familiar with before the Squip. The feeling of peace and pleasure fled, leaving only shame behind. 

Jeremy pushed the blankets off of himself and hid his face. 

“What?” taunted the Squip. “Don’t you want more? At this point you might as well mess yourself as well. I believe you have to go.” 

Jeremy shook his head pleadingly. 

“Will you trip Michael Mell at school today?”

“I don’t know,” sobbed Jeremy. “I don’t want to.” 

A pressure formed in Jeremy’s stomach. A revolting smell rose up around him as his bowels released into his wet shorts. 

“Do one hundred push ups.” 

Jeremy got up, heading for his door. He’d shower, then do as the Squip commanded.

“No,” said the Squip. “One hundred push ups, then you may clean yourself up. And, since you are unable to let go of your old self, we’ll be repeating this experiment tomorrow night.”

As Jeremy did his push ups he cried and told himself he was not looking forward, just a little bit, to wetting the bed again. 

At school, Rich discreetly handed him a paper bag of something bulky and padded. “For tonight,” he whispered. “My Squip told me you’d need them.” He squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder. “Listen, man, I’m _so_ sorry about all this.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Halloween party was one of the worst nights and Jeremy’s life, and not just because he wet his costume. He didn’t notice it happening, because Chloe Valentine was on top of him, trying to force herself on him, and the Squip had taken over his body, and he was just _so_ scared. As soon as Chloe pushed the bottle full of alcohol into his mouth, shutting off the Squip in the process, Jeremy had bolted, heedless of the puddle he’d left behind him. He ran into the bathroom, not because he knew his pants were wet, but because he needed some place to go where he could lock the door and catch his breath. 

Michael, covered in tin beer cans, burst out of the bathtub, making Jeremy scream. 

“What’s up?” Michael asked. 

“Michael?” Jeremy had never been so glad to him. 

Michael’s eyes drifted to the crotch of Jeremy’s costume, where the shiny fabric clung to him. “If you’re coming in here to use the toilet, I think you’re too late,” Michael said. 

Confused, Jeremy brushed a hand across his thigh. Oh. He couldn’t bring himself to care. The feeling of Chloe’s hands still clung to him so that he could barely feel anything else. He needed help. 

“How does this keep happening to you?” asked Michael, still fixated on the wet spot. It made Jeremy redden with embarrassment, which made him mad. Who was Michael to lord this over him? 

“I didn’t come here to get lectured by a loser like you,” Jeremy spat back. 

“Well, somebody needs to lecture you, because obviously you can’t take care of yourself and the Squip isn’t doing anything to help matters.”

Jeremy scowled. What was Michael smoking? Jeremy was cool for the first time in his life. Girls liked him. He dressed right. He wasn’t getting knocked around or made fun of at school. 

“You’re just jealous of me, because I have a Squip and you don’t.” 

“Try worried. Think about it. The Squip is this insanely powerful super computer. It could be inside of presidents! Kings! Rockstars! Why is it inside the brain of some guy who can’t keep his pants dry for more than a few weeks at a stretch?”

Jeremy went for the door, but Michael blocked him. 

“Get out of my way,” Jeremy sneered.

“Or you’ll what?” Michael sneered back. 

Jeremy pushed Michael to the floor. The Squip would be proud. How many times had it told him to hurt Michael? Well, now he finally had. Looking down at Michael’s confused face, Jeremy banished all pity from his heart and went in for the kill. 

“Get out of my way, loser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many people are here for the tags and have no idea wtf a squip is


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy stayed in the hospital for three days after Michael used Mountain Dew Red to kill the Squip. When he got out, there was a lot to be happy about. The Squip’s attempt at world domination had been averted, which was good for the world. Jeremy started dating Michael. Jeremy’s brain and body were under his own control again, so he was less of an asshole. The only problem was that Jeremy wasn’t that good at controlling his body. He had terrible nightmares about the Squip every night. He’d toss and turn in bed, willing himself to fall asleep, feeling like he never did, yet still somehow always waking up sobbing, disoriented, and wet. It was literally a symptom of trauma, but Jeremy still felt bad about it. As the weeks passed, he found himself becoming more and more tired. 

The dark circles under Jeremy’s eyes weren’t lost on Michael. When asked about it, Jeremy told him about the dreams but not the bed wetting. Michael was still harping on Jeremy’s day time wetting accidents, even though he hadn’t had any since the Squip was removed. The first two had been Rich’s fault for harassing Jeremy at school; now that Rich had his Squip out, he and Jeremy got on like a house on fire (something Rich knew a lot about). The third had been an understandable panic reaction to Chloe, who wasn’t as scary when she was sober and Jeremy didn’t have a tic-tac in his head trying to force him to sleep with her. 

If Michael got _why_ Jeremy had wet himself those three times, he didn’t show it. He seemed to be under the impression that Jeremy was mere moments from peeing his pants at least several times a day, and it was his job to keep it from happening. It all came to a head one Friday, a month and a half after the Squip’s demise. 

At ten thirty in the morning, Jeremy rushed passed the bathroom door, in his way from second period French to third period Algebra. He waved at Michael, who was walking in the other direction, probably on his way to art class. Michael turned abruptly and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulder. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked, pointing towards the bathroom door. 

Jeremy let out an exasperated breath. “I’m fine,” he said. “I went before last class.”

“Better safe than sorry. Go on.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but he knew that Michael wasn’t going to let up unless he did as he told. “If I get a detention for being late again, it’s your fault.”

Later, at lunch, Michael confiscated Jeremy’s can of sprite and replaced it with a bottle of water. 

“What gives?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael took a gulp of the Sprite that rightfully belonged to Jeremy. “I’m saving you from yourself, man. That attempt to turn everyone into zombies at the school play may have out shadowed those pictures Rich passed around, but do you really think every one will leave you alone if you piss yourself at school again?”

Jeremy waved his water at Michael. “Uh, last I checked water and Sprite both end up in the same place.”

“True,” said Michael, taking another gulp of Sprite, “but soda has caffeine in it. That’s a diuretic. Last thing _you_ need.” 

The way that Michael said _you_ brought the heat up in Jeremy’s face. The truth was, every time Michael implied that Jeremy might have another accident, it made Jeremy feel a certain kind of way, like he wanted something. He just couldn’t work out what that something was. Maybe it was a desire to be touched or to touch himself, or maybe it was a desire to actually pee in his pants right then and there and prove how useless he was and just maybe have Michael tease him for it, but not too meanly. 

Jeremy took a sip of his water. Michael patted Jeremy’s thigh with an oblivious smile. “Good boy. Just don’t overdo it on that, okay?”

At the end of the day, Michael met Jeremy at his locker. The plan was for Michael to drive them both back to his house, for an afternoon of video games. Michael pulled Jeremy in for a kiss. As his lips explored Jeremy’s, his hand crept down to caress Jeremy’s butt. 

“Don’t forget to go to the bathroom,” Michael whispered in his ear. “Don’t want another accident in my car.”

That should have killed the moment. It really should of. Instead, Jeremy found himself jerking away from Michael to keep him from feeling the sudden and very awkward boner that had formed in Jeremy’s pants. Needless to say, he hightailed it to the bathroom. 

Thankfully once they got to Michael’s house, Michael cooled it somewhat with the toileting reminders, and they were able to play video games normally. 

At some point while they were playing, Jeremy’s tiredness must’ve caught up with him. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he eventually found himself waking up in Michael’s lap. His breath caught in his throat as he registered where he was. He reached down to touch his jeans, only breathing easy again when he’d verified that he was still dry. He looked up at Michael, who was watching him with interest. 

“How long was I out?” Jeremy asked. 

“A few hours. Didn’t want to wake you up. I know you haven’t been sleeping well these days.”

“Huh. Yeah.” Jeremy sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“It’s past eleven o’clock. You might as well sleep here at this point.”

Jeremy looked down at his lap. The fact that he was still dry was pure luck. Could he expect it to continue? Probably not. 

“I... I have homework.”

“It’s the weekend.”

“I—” 

Michael took Jeremy’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him. “What are you worried about?”

Jeremy felt tears starting in his eyes. For all that Michael’s constant suggestions that he might wet himself had left him feeling some kind of turned on, he had know way of knowing how grossed out Michael would be when he realized that that was exactly what happened every time he went to sleep.

“Shhh, Jeremy. It’s okay. You’ve been wetting the bed, haven’t you?”

Jeremy let out a sob. 

“That’s alright,” Michael assured him. “I know how to take care of you.”

Michael cuddled Jeremy until he’d calmed down, softly assuring him that everything was fine, and he’d guessed all along that Jeremy probably was probably having nighttime accidents. As soon as Jeremy had calmed down, Michael kissed him on the head and stood up. He went to his closet, and took out a packet of diapers. 

“Y-you’ve been keeping those?” Jeremy asked, stunned. 

“I trust you not to pee on everything I love about as much as I trust an unhouse-trained three week old puppy. No offense man.” 

Michael tossed the bag of diapers at Jeremy. He remembered freaking out when Rich had done the same thing to him, way back when. This time he felt relieved. 

Jeremy went into the bathroom and got changed for bed, borrowing a pair of Michael’s PJ pants to sleep in. When he got back, Michael lifted up the covers for him. After Jeremy had crawled into bed, Michael crawled in after him, pulling him close. 

“Protected?” Michael asked, patting the bulk at Jeremy’s behind. “Good. Now relax, and don’t worry about anything.” 

Jeremy buried his hot face against Michael’s neck. Eventually, he fell asleep.

For the first time since getting the Squip out, Jeremy didn’t suffer from bad dreams. He dreamed instead about Michael reminding him to stop in the bathroom between classes. For once Jeremy really did need to go, and he dashed off to do as he was told, only just making it. Dream Jeremy sighed with relief at the narrowly averted accident. Meanwhile, Real Jeremy did not manage to preserve his dignity as his dream counterpart had. Instead, he sighed contentedly in his sleep as he completely soaked his diaper.

Jeremy didn’t wake until hours later, when the sun was streaming through the window. His face was resting on the chest of Michael, who was already awake and scrolling through his phone. 

“Sleep well?” Michael asked.  


Jeremy nodded. Michael rubbed Jeremy’s back, pulling up his shirt. It took Jeremy a second to realize that Michael was checking his diaper. Michael slipped a finger under the waist band, and hummed sympathetically. 

“You sure you didn’t have bad dreams? It looks like you had a really wet night.” 

Jeremy closed his eyes, and tried to remember what he’d dreamed about. Oh. Oh, right. 

“No bad dreams,” Jeremy said. Should he tell Michael what he’d really dreamed about? Would Michael make a big deal out of it? Did Jeremy hope that he would or hope that he wouldn’t. He swallowed, building up the nerve to speak. “I uh... dreamed I was using the bathroom actually.”

Michael raised his eyebrows. “Well, you weren’t,” he said. “You were wetting your diaper.”

“I know,” said Jeremy, squirming slightly under Michael’s hand, which still sat right at the edge of the waistband of his diaper. Actually, he needed to pee, as most people did first thing in the morning. A thought came to Jeremy’s mind which made his heart thrum in excitement. He took a deep breath, screwing up his courage, and made his decision. 

Deliberately, Jeremy started to pee into the diaper. Within a few seconds, much to Jeremy’s shock, it started leaking down his thighs. By the time that happened, it was too late, and Jeremy couldn’t stop himself. Michael pushed the blanket off him, and pushed Jeremy onto the floor, where he continued to pee helplessly down his thighs. 

“Shit. Sorry,” said Michael. 

Jeremy looked down at himself, shaken. That hadn’t gone as planned. “No. I’m sorry.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Michael climbed down off the bed to sit next to Jeremy. 

“That... wasn’t an accident,” Michael asked, like he was trying to verify. 

“No,” Jeremy admitted. 

“What do you want?”

Jeremy looked down at his wet thighs, unable to meet Michael’s eyes. “...I... this is going to sound crazy.”

“Try me.”

“I kind of want you to tell me I’m stupid, and that I can’t even control myself and that... that I need you.”

Michael out a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “I sort of guessed you had some kind of thing going on. With control. And wanting someone else to be in charge of you.”

“You did?”

“Dude, you literally swallowed a super computer and let it take over your brain, almost bringing about the apocalypse in the process. You should’ve just asked me sooner instead of going through that.”  


Jeremy laughed. Michael had a point. 

“Now listen,” Michael said. “I’m going on the assumption that I know what you need, but if I do anything you don’t like, please tell me to stop, okay?”

Jeremy nodded. 

“Good,” Michael said. “I’m going to punish you. Are you cool with that?”

Jeremy bit his lip and nodded. “For wetting myself?” he asked. 

“Nah. I expect that by now. This is for calling me a loser in the bathroom. Now, take off your diaper and lay face down in my lap, ass up. I think you know what I’m getting at here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell the author your favorite part of his fic challenge


End file.
